naruto the last descendant
by EmpeRor-kAgE
Summary: naruto is the last descendant of the witch queen and he is going to have to fight powerful people to guard and retrieve his family secrets.godlike naruto,powerful and unique dojutsu,narutoxharem, femitachi


**SK**

 **Hello guys im back and i know my first test story was really bad this one i will try to improve and up date when i can and not rush the story** **in this story the academy ends at 16 and starts at 12.**

 **all everything will be in english other than some names**

I do not own naruto

 **END NOTE**

Chapter 1

He groaned running through the alley.He was looking for food he have not eating in 3 days because no one would let him buy anything.

He's looking around its dark but he could still see clearly he never knew why but he learned that he could see through the dark

naruto knew why most of the village hates him and calls him demon but he never knew why they called him warlock

( A male witch is just called a witch its an

insult to called them warlock because it means "oath breaker")

reacting fast he jumped right behind a dumpster he hears the sound of a kunai hit where he once stood "shit why do you have to find me when im starving just great" naruto whispers to himself

naruto has always been a fast and strong child for not eating right and always had a near instant healing factor

it also takes little chakra ( dante from dmc healing factor)

he dash forward jumps on the wall and kicks up to get on the roof he ran towards the hokage tower since he knew

the person was a ninja he did not want to

scream because that can let worse people know where he is

naruto jump through the window and looks at the hokage "can you please get someone to teach me to be a ninja i always get chased and beatin to near death i would be dead if i did not have the healing factor and why do people call me warlock" naruto screams getting sick of people trying to kill him and running away.

the old hokage hiruzen stared at him and said "fine i will give you one of the best ninja in the village to train you and be your protecter" he snaps his finger and a lady wearing a crow mask jumps down and kneels " yes hokage-sama"

"i want you to guard and train young naruto and make sure the rest of his childhood is nice i am sick of the village treating him like this i will give you money to train and guard him so you dont have to worry about doing missions" the hokage ordered

"yes hokage-sama"the anbu leap back into the shadows to watch naruto

 **Line break**

 **the next day**

naruto jumps up to the sound of a big bang "what the fuck" he screams he looks around to see a person in a cloak staring at him "and who are you" she takes off her hood and says " i am itachi uchiha your teacher we have 2 years until you enter the academy " she was also looking him over to see his physical condition " i am going to give you a diet and a physical training program you will do that for 3 months before you start learning jutsu and we will also work on taijutsu what style do you want to learn "

naruto put a hand under his chin to think

" i got it " he yells " i want to make a style only i can use" itachi looks at him then smiles " good most kids would pick the easy way and learn one easy style but you picked to make one why" naruto looks at him and says " i want to protect the ones i love and i want to be a legendary ninja an pass down what i know to the rest of my family" itachi starts to walk away " good your training starts now"

they go out side and walk to training ground seven.itachi stops " put these weight on and start running around the training ground " naruto looks at her " to easy " she smiles a creepy smile that makes naruto back up " you did not let me finish" she pulls out seals " you also have to wear these air resistance and gravity seals while dodging kunai " for the next 3 months all naruto felt was pain his healing factor was put to the test.

naruto also made extreme improvements

that no one expected ( explain why later just letting you know there are reasons he is growing so fast) naruto now has a force of 2 kn ( 2 kilonewtons is 449 pounds of force) and has low jounin speed and almost unlimited stamina

itachi was shocked this kid just did what

takes years in 3 months." we will unlock your chakra just sit and try to feel it and when you feel it pull on it and try to tame it

naruto sits down and starts feeling it after 1 hour itachi activated her sharingan to watch but what she saw made her jaw hit the floor he had the densest chakra she has ever seen and he has high chunin reserves but then she see naruto go limp

naruto wakes up to see that he is at a castle in the sky

" you finally came naruto welcome"

 **SK**

 **thank you for reading the first chapter of the last descendant in the next chapter we get to see why naruto is able to grow strong so fast.i would also like it if you can comment a name for his taijutsu and what type of animal summon he should have and who should be in the harem i will put 5 or 6 woman in the harem and lemons later in the story**


End file.
